


Living Together

by jonogender



Series: Pjofemslash week Aug.2016 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pjofemslash week prompt domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Together

"Lou Ellen! Can you help me with this box?" Kayla yelled at the older person sitting on the couch. She was moving into her datemate's apartment today.

"Your junk, sorry babe. Also I'm texting your brother what I'm going to do to you tonight." Lou Ellen said. They held up their phone to show what was an inappropriate message. 

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Just help me." 

"Fine." They groaned loudly.

*******

Kayla snuggled up against her datemate. "I love your lazy ass." Kayla whispered. Lou Ellen rolled over and faced Kayla.

"And I love your rude ass." Lou Ellen kissed her lips lightly.

"Rude! You were the one sitting on the couch!" Kayla hissed. 

"See...your so mean to me. After I invited you into my home." They sighed.

"...it's not your home anymore, it's our home now." Kayla said.

Lou Ellen smirked.

*****

"Hey, babe. Whatcha cooking?" Lou Ellen asked as she entered her and Kayla's apartment. 

"Homemade taquitos and melted cheese dip." Kayla shouted from the kitchen.   
Lou Ellen smiled. She loved it when Kayla cooked. 

*****

Lou Ellen twirled Kayla around. Their song was playing on the radio.

They had been living together for a month now.

"I think I love you more than I loved..well anyone." Lou Ellen said.

"Same here." Kayla smiled at them.

*****

Kayla folded her and Lou Ellen's laundry. 

Lou Ellen was at school while she was home alone.

Kayla had archery practice in about an hour. She glanced over at the four gold medals she had won. Her and Lou Ellen's lives were going great for a pair of demigods.

******

Lou Ellen grabbed their and Kayla's suitcases. 

Today the two of them were heading to back to Camp Half-Blood. 

Just for a week. Just to visit each of their siblings.

Then it was back to their happy little apartment in Vancouver.


End file.
